


Ахилл Паросский

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Romance, fandom Antagonists 2020, пигмалион!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано под впечатлением отарта.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Ахилл Паросский

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [арта](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca2e016645f45cd23feab4504a1580e3/588c18adc4adfd39-ea/s640x960/879f5214a803c9f17ab9aa0820e85cbf894b8719.jpg).

— Какой упрямый, — нежно и сердито шепчет Тони. Руки у него болят от сбитых пальцев до самых плеч, но на будущего Ахилла, бросающего щит, он смотрит с восхищением, уже сейчас видя его в тенях и изгибах розоватого, как плоть, камня. Вот здесь будет плечо, здесь — бедро, тут — пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на ременной рукояти. Лица Тони пока не видит, но знает: оно будет прекрасным. Его Ахилл переживёт века и царей, войны и эпидемии, принесёт ему славу, достойную Праксителя…

Плевать Тони хотел на славу. Беспокойный зуд, что чешется под кожей, слишком силён и не унимается с тех самых пор, как глыбу лучшего паросского мрамора привезли в его мастерскую. Роуди ворчал и советовал взять каррарский, но Тони твёрд: нет, ни за что. Итальянский мрамор слишком бел и чист, в нём нет души, потому он так популярен у скульпторов: достаточно резца и умелой руки, чтобы воплотить замысел в покорном камне. С ним нет нужды воевать, а с этим тяжёлым неуступчивым сокровищем Тони придётся изрядно помериться силами и решимостью. Тяжёлый покой камня против горячего желания творца, вековой покой слоёв и прожилок — против резца и жажды вдохнуть жизнь в то, что пока ещё не знает собственной красоты…

Тони ведёт ладонью по неровному краю и закрывает глаза. Скула. Могучая шея с натянутой жилой. Нежное место между ключиц. Он уже любит своего Ахилла, хоть не видал ещё ни разу, кроме как в путаных жарких снах. Он не может дождаться, когда же сумеет увидеть всю его красоту, коснуться каменных, мягких на вид завитков на затылке, заглянуть в глаза, восхититься движением, рывком, энергией существа, долгое время запертого в глыбе камня, и вот, наконец, обретшего свободу.

— Здравствуй, Ахилл, — шепчет он. — Ты ещё не знаешь меня и себя тоже, но узнаешь. Обещаю, не будь я Тони Старк.

Конечно, ему это только кажется, но глыба на мгновение теплеет в ответ.


End file.
